Awakening Thoughts
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: A 4x3, Trowa and Quatre. Quatre gets hurt Trowa sits with him at the hospital. Come to your own conclusions or read it yourself


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gundam Wing. I do however own this fic. So don't steal it!  
  
  
**Awakening Thoughts  
By, Goddess Shinigami  
  
  
Quatre woke to the shower running. He wasn't quite ready to get out of bed yet. Trowa had come over the night before. They hadn't done anything, just held eachother. The war was over, they would never have to be apart again. Just then Trowa walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his slender waist.  
  
"Good Morning, Little One." Trowa said merrily  
"Mornin, Trowa." Quatre chimed back  
  
_God does Trowa look good when he gets out of the shower. Oh, hell he looks good all the time! _Quatre thought as he watched Trowa put his clothes on.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked catching the boy watching him.  
"Is it against the law to watch my lover dress?" Quatre asked innocently crossing to room to his dresser.  
"Yes, if he doesn't kiss me first." Trowa said walking over to Quatre.  
  
Quatre turned around and kissed Trowa tenderly on the lips. They stood there for a moment, eyes closed, lips locked. Then Quatre felt the need to deepen the kiss and walked Trowa over to the bed, never parting. As the kiss grew deeper and more passion filled Trowa started to unbutton Quatre's pants. This snapped Quatre back to reality and he quickly pulled away.  
  
"Trowa! You know we have tickets to the play this afternoon." He said scoldingly  
"It's only ten. The play isn't till twelve." Trowa said encouragingly  
"But then we would only have an hour because you know we would have to take showers afterward and you know how I hate to rush it." Quatre said trying to convince the greeneyed boy below him.  
"OK, whatever you say, Quatre-sama." Trowa said as he rebuttoned Quatre's pants  
"Please don't call me that, Trowa." Quatre said quietly.   
  
That's what the Manguenec Corp called him. They had all died in the final battle.It had only been a week ago. Quatre had cried for five day straight. With help from his sisters he had come out of that melancholy, now that Trowa was here he was feeling even better.  
  
"I am so sorry, Little One. Please-" Quatre had kissed him to make him stop apologizing.  
"Come now, Trowa. It is all right, you don't have to apologize." Quatre said softly in his ear then continued kissing him, not letting Trowa reply.   
  
When they stopped kissing eachother, it was nearly eleven thirty. It took thirty minutes to walk to the theater and they needed to leave.  
  
"Trowa, we need to go now." Quatre whispered  
"I know." Trowa said knowingly not wanting to leave right then.  
  
Quatre got up and brushed his tousled hair, as did Trowa. Then they walked downstairs and out onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Trowa, I love you." Quatre said lovingly as they walked down the street.  
"I know, Little One, I know." Trowa said. He hadn't said those three little words yet. Even now that the war was over. He just couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
Quatre stepped out onto the crosswalk, with Trowa somewhat close behind him. Out of nowhere comes a speeding motorcycle. The thing runs the light and is heading right for Quatre. Trowa wasn't paying attention. Then he heard a scream. The motorcycle had hit Quatre.He ran to Quatre's side as he saw the motorcycle pull off the road and park several yards away.  
  
"Quatre? Quatre? Can you hear me, Quatre?" Trowa asked anxiously  
"Trowa?" Quatre whispered before he drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
As the driver ran up to them, he could see the boy he had hit was terribly hurt. There was blood everywhere. As he got closer, to his horror, he recognized them.  
  
"Oh my God!" Wufei said as he ran faster.  
"Someone call an ambulance!" Trowa yelled at the crowd around him.  
  
Soon someone came bursting through the crowd. It was Wu fei. Trowa recognized him as being the driver of the motorcycle that had hit Quatre.  
  
"How could you Wu fei?" Trowa asked questioningly.  
"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to." Wu fei said dropping to his knees repeating those words over and over.  
  
Trowa just sat there crying as he held his Little One's unconscious body, Soon the ambulance came and Trowa rode with them holding Quatre's hand the whole way, willing him to live.  
  
Once they got to the hospital, they took Quatre into the ER. Trowa sat in the waiting room praying for Quatre's life. "Please let him live" he repeated over and over hoping everything would be all right. Soon a nurse came in.  
  
"Are you Quatre Winner's . . . family? She asked knowing the boy she was talking to was extremely worried about his friend.  
"Yes." Trowa said as he looked up at her with tear filled eyes.  
"Your friend has been through a lot. He has a few broken ribs and is still unconscious. We don't know when or if he will wake up. He may have suffered some brain damage. We are not sure."she stated. She also noted that the dark haired boy had stopped crying.  
"Thank You. May i see him now?" Trowa asked quietly already knowing the answer to his question.  
"Yes. Follow me." She said as Trowa stood up shakily. She led him to a small room on the second floor.  
"Here it is. You may stay as long as you like." She said wondering how close the two boys actually were.  
  
Trowa pulled a chair up close to his angel's bed and took his hand._ Why did this have to happen to you._ he thought. He had already called the other pilots. They would be there soon. Trowa started to cry again hoping that his Little One would wake up and be OK.  
  
It had been two weeks. All the pilots came to visit everyday. Wu fei had come the first day and sat outside the door in a chair and chanted "I'm sorry." over and over and never left. Trowa, himself, had never left except for once when he went to a jewelry store. He had bought two wedding bands with the words, Endless Love: Quatre and Trowa, written on the inside. He planned on proposing when Quatre woke up.  
  
It was Wednesday night. Trowa had been watching over Quatre all day. The doctor had told him that Quatre showed signs of coming back to consciousness. That had made Trowa extremely happy and Wu fei stopped chanting and went home. Trowa was very tired, he laid his head on Quatre's chest and fell asleep still holding his hand  
  
Trowa woke to someone stroking his hair lovingly. He knew it could only be one person. He turned his head to see Quatre awake, smiling at him.  
  
"Your finally awake." Quatre said softly  
"Quatre! Quatre! Oh, Quatre your OK!" Trowa said hugging him gingerly remembering his broken ribs.  
"Of course I'm OK. As long as I have you, I will live forever." Quatre said looking into Trowa's tear filled green eyes.  
"Quatre, while you were unconscious, I did a lot of thinking. I have something to ask you." Trowa said nervously pulling out the box with the rings in it.  
"Trowa you don't mean. . ." Quatre said as his own eyes filled with tears.  
"Quatre Winner, will you marry me?" Trowa asked sincerely slipping the ring on Quatre's finger and the other on his, he already knew the answer.  
"Trowa I. . . yes." Quatre said tears falling freely from his eyes.  
"I love you, Quatre." Trowa said thinking _I can finally say it._  
"I love you too." Quatre said kissing Trowa as the nurse walked in.  
"I see your awake." she said catching the boys in mid-kiss. _I guess they are closer than I thought._she thought smiling.  
  
They immediately pulled away from eachother embaressed that she had caught them.  
  
"Don't mind me." she said sweetly  
"Oh we won't." Trowa said going back to kissing Quatre as the nurse left the room.   
********************************************************  
Tell me whatcha think! Ireally wanna know!  
  
~Goddess Shinigami~  



End file.
